1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a log information management device, a log information generation device, and a computer-readable medium storing a log information management program therein, and more particularly relates to a log information generation device that generates log information, a log information management device that manages the log information sent from the log information generation device, and a computer-readable medium storing a log information management program therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network devices such as printers are generally managed with log information acquired from each device. The log information acquired from each device is often collected into a single server to be centrally managed therein. Such centralized management of log information from devices allows operators to easily know operation states of the devices (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-160030).
However, some inexpensive devices do not have time recording functions and therefore cannot add time information to log information. Even if all the devices on a network have time recording functions, the time is not always synchronized among the devices. Therefore, when log information is collected from plural devices into a server, time relationships of events recorded in the log information of each of the devices cannot be correctly specified.